UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: Tired with Undertale world. Player visiting other universe with Chara as his companion. Due to player guilt. He will try to open his heart once more and convince Chara to do good deed like her Pacifist timeline. But it wont be easy. How can they fare in there with innerverse peoples? Can Chara also redeem her sin? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. This is Raygha in first chapter of UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse. UnderCONTROL is AU about Player, Chara and Frisk as different entity and Player is caretaker of the universe. But more like watcher. This Player is a bit AU than canon player. This one can do hacking, modding, everything what US can really do. But still, this is not SI-OC, more like manifestation of True Players (US) Maybe this will become one shot. But if YOU demand more than I'm gladly make another chapter. Until then, its just experimental chapter. Now lets begin.**_

 _ **proofread by Thatguywhowrote**_

-II—II-

"You're not above the consequence."

Those words echoed through my ears. The girl with red eyes and brown hair, wearing striped green and yellow shirt talked to me after taking control of Frisk.

She is the first Fallen Child I awoken by calling her name. The creator of this universe told me to name the first fallen child. I don't know why but I named it Chara. Chara is an abstract entity who was once human, but she is currently nameless. Therefore the Creator asked me to name it.

Chara, nameless nothing more than once her history, has now awakened and became my companion in this world.

I didn't recognize her at first but I realized she had been my partner for my entire adventure with Frisk as my vessel.

She is the narrator of the entire journey. She explained everything to me, about every detail in this world. And she loves puns. Sometimes she made me laugh with her comments. She is a good companion when I do the Pacifist route.

And there is Frisk. Eighth fallen child who fell to this underground. She can't speak properly and can't quite see clearly. But with help from me and Chara, we guide her through Pacifist route. Frisk unfortunately can only communicate with gesture, every monster in here can understand what Frisk is trying to say.

Once I made Frisk go to the True Pacifist Route, Chara found her purpose and left this world at the end of the journey. She realized her purpose is to see everybody happy.

But with Frisk leading a happy life and Chara leaving this world, I grew bored and lonely again. I have visited countless worlds before this. I visited a world where a hedgehog is the protagonist, a world where a dog is the goddess of the sun. And much, much more.

When I was going to use True Reset, Flowey tried to stop me and called me Chara. Even though I'm not Chara, Flowey still called me that since I'm not telling him my true name. I can't even talk directly to the innerverse people.

He said, "Please let Frisk be happy and move on to another world."  
Heh. I must say, this is the first world I encountered that is aware of my existence. Even that merc with a mouth can only be aware of me but can't directly perceive what I am doing.

Flowey is one of them. And then Sans and possibly Asriel and lastly Annoying Dog. All of them aware of my presence which is rare for anyone in the universe to be capable of. But I don't care about Flowey, so I'll go for True Reset.

True Reset. It is a power to make everything return to its original form. Even the most self-aware people like Sans can't survive this reset.

Now I began on another route that is quite intriguing me. Genocide Route. I killed every last one of Frisk's friend, every monster that was once Frisk's friend doesn't even remember who Frisk was because of True Reset. But Frisk still remembers them, though she can't do anything about it. She always cried after one of her former friends got killed. But it's not Frisk who killed them, it was me. I want to see where is this going by killing everyone just because I can.

After reaching level 20 from killing all these monsters, Chara in this timeline found her true purpose. It was Power, not happiness like Chara from the Pacifist timeline. Chara in here is able to absorb my Determination and become stronger than me and override my control towards Frisk. She killed Flowey, and then Sans.

And now here I am. Chara destroyed 216 Timeline with one blow, and I now face her. She wants my soul in exchange for restoring the former world. She knows that I don't have full authority of the Universe, that's why I can't reform the world back even with True Reset in my arsenal. True Reset only works in a universe where I reside.

But now the universe itself is gone, blown away by this red-eyed girl. She knew that I still want to play some more, but giving up my soul? I won't do that. Even if I didn't really need a soul. My soul itself contained unimaginable power.

I won't give my soul to anyone.

Then I laugh. Softly, slowly going louder. She got confused at my sudden act and for the first time hearing my voice. It's actually impossible to communicate with me. You can't communicate with an entity that isn't even bound to reality itself. But since she absorbed my determination, she was now able to hear me.

"You say I'm not above the consequence? Then how about you? Can't you just force me into giving my soul to you? Since you say you have such higher determination and have absolute authority of this universe? Hmm? You can't, right? That's because we are in complete different realities. Your prowess will never reach me because our realities are far too different. You know that I can do 'that', don't you?" I ask her with a red, sinister smile wide across my slender face.

"I know. And I can't do anything if you manage to use 'that'. But don't you want to redeem yourself from your sins? Isn't that why you came back here, into the world which only void resides?" She puts her own sinister smile. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her since we shared a connection when our determination merged into one.

"Redeem myself from my sins? Why should I do that? This is all just a game to me, there is nothing to apologize for. I'm here only to visit you." Chara was a little bit surprised and her grin disappeared momentarily before smiling again.

"Hooh? And why is that? Do you want to see my face while getting erased by you? You're really sadistic, aren't you?" She isn't even afraid of getting erased. Maybe her determination is high enough to ignore a mental breakdown. But yes, if I wish to I can erase her out of existence simply with one flick of a finger.

But come on, where would the fun in that be?

"Join me. Ill show you again what is right" I extended my slender hand to her. She just stared at it, then to me, all the while confused.

"You want me to join you? *chuckle* join what, exactly? Did you not want to exchange your soul for this universe?" Said Chara, rather amused as she regained her composure.

"I can't give it you. I won't let you become an Outerversal entity like me. So? What do you say? Do you want to come with me? Having more fun on exciting adventures is one thing that you like, right? Or would you rather stay here with Annoying Dog over there for all eternity?" I said, pointing at Annoying Dog who was sleeping soundlessly.

Annoying Dog is the creator of this universe, but he doesn't even care that his universe is already destroyed and just sleep in this void.

"I guess I'll come. I don't know what are you planning but I guess I'll stick around some more. But I want to ask something, why are you not giving your soul to me? I know the guilt in you is immense because you killed them just because you can and you feel sorry for picking a wrong choice and awakened me to an even more hateful existence, and for that I thank you. So what made you change your mind?" Chara curiously asked, her face never losing its sinistry.

"Heh… Why should I care about them? They are not my friends. They're Frisk's friends. I realized that no matter what I do to gain a happy ending with them, the one who will get acknowledged is none other than my vessel. In this universe, it is Frisk. No one thanked me except the creator itself. I'm sick of it! I want to get recognized by people from the universe I save, not just creators! Whatever world I came in, its always my vessel who gets all the credit. So I chose to end things badly for my own amusement and... and then I met you, and this is the first time I have ever communicated with someone. You are the first to ever directly speak to me." I told her as she just stood there listening carefully.

Yes, that was my life. I'm just a lonely entity who doesn't even have a single friend. I can't interact with a universe without a vessel. And when I make friends with innerverse people, they're obviously my vessel's friends, not ME. I can only pick a choice, not directly communicate with them. I'm merely a guide.

And then I visited this world and did what a good guy would do: saved all the monsters. But I got tired with this disgusting, never-ending cycle. I want something new! I want someone who can really communicate with me. And here I am. Chara, the embodiment of my will to kill, a part of me that came into being because I did the Genocide route. That's why now she can see me and communicate with me, because I was her origin.

Now this is what I call entertaining.

"Hmm…Never thought you had that kind of thinking. We have the same grudge against the world, right? And you still want to bring me along even if I destroyed your amusement right now?" Chara spoke before laughting sadistically.

"No." Her laughter stopped and she glared at me. "I'm not interested in this world anymore. I'm more interested in you. I will let you come with me to another universe - no, I WANT you to come with me. Do you accept?"

Chara, feeling more confused now more than ever, remained silent. 'Me? Of all people, me?! This entity is really unpredictable. But I guess it's going to be interesting.'

"Fine. I'll go with you." She crossed her arms, standing boldly and sheathed her knife as she continued, "I'm getting tired of wandering around aimlessly in this Void with that dog anyway. From now on, I acknowledge you as my partner! Let's rule another universe again with our supreme power!"

-II—II-

The two entities visited another universe which intrigued them the most, a universe where humans are on the brink of extinction. How will both of them act upon this new setting? Will they choose the path of destruction and send everything existing into ruin? Or will their decision be swayed by the world towards its preservation? It is you who gets to decide, True Players. Your choice will affect that universe greatly, so pick one carefully. Which will it be?

1- Save it?

2- Destroy it?

Remnant's destiny is in your fingers.

 _ **Done! Pick one will ya? That 2 are route what Player will take with Chara in Remnant. Yeah sadly, no Frisk and other monsters. But hey this is my first attempt at creating Undertale story. So tell me if I got something wrong. See you again.**_


	2. Pacifist route:Memory

_**Hello again In UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse. Most of you have a good heart to let Player redeem his sin. I must warned you though. Unlike Frisk who is True Hero Pacifist, Chara will be more a lot like Anti-Hero Pacifist or even worse. Because this kid will not become good suddenly. Now on to the story.**_

 _ **Proofread by Thatguywhowrote**_

-II—II-

This Planet is called Remnant from the flavor text that appeared before my eyes. Looks like the Timeline in this universe is almost as many as in the Undertale universe. There are 205 alternate universes in here, and over 16000 Timelines which is quite too many for my taste(1). It was currently night and everything was shrouded in darkness.

"So? What do we do here first? Demonstrate our power in a nearby civilization? I wonder if there are humans in here or any other sentient beings nearby." Chara began to explore the forest below us excitedly while I scanned the surroundings.

"We need to learn more about this world so we can take necessary precautions in case of any threats lurking around. Besides, you and I need a vessel right now to interact with the world." I told Chara who was still looking around. When she heard what I said she floated back towards me.

"You're so paranoid, you know? I doubt anyone can threaten us, especially you… How about some nearby humans or anything sentient? I saw something that looks like a settlement out there while I was looking around." Chara pointed to a direction to the north, "Maybe there are humans that we can use as a vessel there?"

We approached the said village by floating towards it but to our surprise, there were no lights coming out of the houses. We couldn't find any humans as I inspected every single house with Chara. Then we heard a noise, we rushed to the source and to our surprise again,there are massive, black-furred beasts with masks. Their forms varied , there was a bear-like creature, a werewolf-like one, a giant scorpion and what was supposedly an eagle in the sky. Their numbers were too many for a mortal human being to handle, as they looked rather hostile.

"Weird. Even beasts in my universe have souls. Why don't these creatures do? Guess they don't classify as living things then. What do you think?" Chara said while observing the horde of black creatures. I can't see souls though so I can't tell the difference. But Chara can, and if she did say they don't have souls then I guess they aren't living creatures.

"I guess you're right. But I have seen creatures without souls back in one of the previous universes. Soulless creatures are usually just mindless killing machines, but there are rare cases like those that conceal their own souls or monsters that are the personification of death. There is also another case but let's save it for later. Chara, can you sense any souls out here?" I asked her, Chara's red eyes began to glow with eerie light.

"I sense one far in the middle of that mass. And... what's this? She can teleport? Interesting." Chara gave an amused smile.

"Is it human?"

"Yes, she is. Although her soul is a bit weird. It's like there this... layer in there, whatever it is, acting like a barrier. Guess this world has a different concept than mine, huh? Lets go see her." Chara began to move towards the direction of the said human she sensed.

She, huh? So it's a female then. I wonder if she's a worthy vessel...

When we arrive at her location, the said female was fighting off the black creatures with her sword using Iaido style - utilizing fast and accurate movements to unleash lightning-fast attacks from an unsheathed sword that were almost impossible for normal eyes to follow. She wore a mask that a slightly resembles a bird-like creature. From the looks of things, she can't handle these creatures much longer. Even though she is skilled and able to beat most of them, she is still outnumbered. For a human, she is doing really well in fending them off up until now.

She began slashing the air. I don't what she was doing; there were no enemies in that direction. But suddenly, a portal appeared from her slash marks in the air. She entered the portal and vanished in an instant, it closing behind her.

"See? That human uses portals ripped open by her sword to teleport. Downside seems to be that she can't travel great distances." Chara said, her head turning towards the human's new location.

Once she got out of the portal the creatures rushed and began attacking her again, since she teleported not too far away. Watching as she defended herself, we both knew she can't hold on for much longer.

"She must be able to jump greater distances than that since it would seem a waste of an ability to limit it to a few feet away." Chara spoke, her eyes carefully watching the battle that played out in front of us. "She must be expending a certain amount of stamina to do it, and considering her current situation doing so might drain her to the point of exhaustion, rendering her defenseless."

So the human will die either by burning herself to exhaustion or getting killed by them. Chara just kept watching like it's a good show, but somehow I'm not fond of this scenery.

Still, there really is no reason to help her anyway...

Then a memory of my past flashes back to me. A memory about how I cruelly killed all those monsters, even those that weren't engaging me. And many other scenes of my brutality from the other universes I once visited. This guilt still won't go away. I sighed, clutching the part of my chest where the pain seemed to come from.

'I guess... only this one time, I'll help humans.'

"Chara, do you want to help her?" My question made her look at me like I was asking for something obvious.

"Isn't it that we're here to conquer this world? To show every world that power is everything? Why help this weakling when we can just watch her die painfully since she can't keep herself alive? Hehe…" She snickered, a sinister smile plastered on her face. She's still menacing as ever, but I need her as primary vessel for something.

"Isn't showing that human what true power is like our purpose too? And besides, who knows if this human has a connection with someone else important in this world? That can help us easily gather information on this world." My attempt at convincing her had her pondering, will she buy my excuse?

"Well... I guess you have a point. Having power is pointless if there's no one to acknowledge it. But how can we help her all the while showcasing our strength and authority? Possess her? That's not gonna work." She questioned me, luckily I just thought of a plan for that.

"Don't worry, I got this. I'll use one of my old abilities for this one." I extended both of my arms in front of me and a holographic keyboard appeared before my hands, Chara intrigued at my actions. I typed a command and shouted the keyword.

"[Character Customization]" A holographic, slender mannequin appeared in front of us. Chara looked confused and tried to touch the image, only to be shocked as her hand slipped through.

"What's this? Another trick of yours? I know you have many tricks up your sleeves but I can't tell how much. But whatever, what is this thing for?" Chara asked, tilting her head at the object in question.

"It's a tool to make a vessel. I'm not using this frequently though. I only do it if there is no worthy vessel at the meantime. And since we need to help that female human ASAP and demonstrate our power to the world, I need to do the first step by creating a body to serve as a vessel for the both of us." I told her, she seemed to understand as she nodded.

"So you are able to create life then? Why didn't you use it in my universe?"

"Because this body I will create is just a lifeless body, like a shell. I need to infuse it with a soul to bring it to life.  
You could say it's a doll, or more close to a robot(2). I'm making this one for us,with you as the primary soul to fuel it while I'm the secondary soul. You'll have full control of most aspects of this body while I take the remaining aspects. So, what do you say?" Chara then smiled as she looked at the hologram.

"That's a really useful power you have there, partner. Finally, an original body. Better make it good. Oh, and you need to do something quick. I don't think that woman can go on any longer." Her eyes moved to the human who almost got pierced by that oversized scorpion's tail.

Ah, I've been too careless. I need more time.

"[Pause]" This skill of mine has the power to stop time. I can stop time whenever I wish. Even though I'm not as good as Flowey and Asriel with six human souls time-manipulation, it's still not far behind. Everything can't be damaged in this frozen state, that's why is not that convenient for attacking while time-stopping. But its good for finding a chance to escape.

"Oho? You can stop time? I wonder how much broken abilities you got." Chara give smug grin. Oh, there so many Chara, if you only knew.

"Alright, what I need to do for this vessel is give it hair, facial features, eyes, eye brows, lips, nose, ears, height, weight, bust size, upperwear, bottom wear, shoes, accessories..." Chara look confused but got it after a few moments.

"Your hair is brown, semi-round facial shape, blood-red eyes, a bit thin and thick, your lips are standard, nose also standard, ears are what most normal human have, height is 134 cm-" Chara then interrupted me.

"Wait, Give me more height please. I'm supposed to be 15 years old when Frisk fell to the underground. I should be taller by now. I demand more height." Chara glared at me with her eerie eyes. How I hate those eyes, but well why not? She did have a point, although for me these are just aesthetics.

"Then I'll change it to 160 cm-" She interrupted me again, and right now… she had a knife pointed at my neck.

"That's not enough partner, I want to be taller. How about 190 cm?" I got confused, why the hell would you need that much? You want to play basketball or something?

"This height is good enough for you Chara. You like trolling, don't you? It's to make your opponent underestimate you and treat you as weakling. But then you toy them with your overwhelming strength..."

That's just bullshit that I made up, but now that I think about it, it does make sense... sort of.

"…I know you have something in mind. But okay, it's not so bad anyway." Chara looked at me suspiciously and then shrugged it off before pulling away. Phew… talk about scary if she showed me that face again.

"Let's continue. I skip upperwear and bottomwear with your standard clothes. Now for weight, I'll leave it random to keep it in proportion with your body. Bust size is A-cu-" Chara with the speed of light, returned once more with her knife just an inch away from my neck.

"You know why I'm doing this, don't you?" She smirked, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, and I tell you, it's useless. Even if that knife can do a multiversal buster feat, it still can't reach me. Put that thing down now and I'll raise it." Chara put away that not really threatening knife and I changed the settings again.

"How about C-cup? Not too big and not to small? It looks natural for a fifteen year-old kid." Chara looked dissatisfied.

"I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen already! And yeah, that will do. Too big would only hinder my movement. I can't let anything disrupt my power." Chara mused.

"Shoes will be sports shoes for better durability and accessories. Do you need one Chara?" Chara thought for a bit and then shook her head.

"Nah, I don't need it. Let's get this over with because I'm bored" Chara complained. Well, let's begin then. I entered the commands with the keyboard indicating I'm done with this.

The astral body mannequin materialized and our body look exactly like Chara's but more mature. Chara began possessing that lifeless body and easily entered since there is no soul who can retaliate, I floated beside her.

-II—II-

"Now, you said no one can't be damaged because time is still stopped, right? Dispel it now. I want to see if my power can save that woman from her death which is mere inches away from her. It's a test, if I must say." Chara said while preparing her beloved knife. I nod and shout [Resume] and in an instant the flow of time returned to normal. Chara teleported in front of the woman in the blink of an eye and slashed the scorpion's tail with her knife, followed by a stomp which made the scorpion roar in agony. Chara had the evil grin in her face all the while.

"…W-who are you..." asked the woman under her ragged breath whom Chara saved. She didn't even spare her a glance, her eyes locked on to the monsters that became aware of the new challenger that had appeared before them.

"Is that what you really need to be asking now? I'm not here to save some hopeless weakling like you. Let me show you what is the real deal. Or you can either go away and live what's left of your miserable life." Chara then rushed head-on at the horde of black beasts after saying that, the creatures enraged at the intruder and began to attack all at one. Unknown to them, Chara and I are an indestructible duo.

End.

 _ **I'm not good at action scene so…sorry. And Cliffy the hanger FTW. And maybe you all says "Chara to OOC, she will never help human since she hates humanity" well you're right, it stated in the game. But, Chara only want to show off. She doesn't even cares about her. What she cares is that human is witness of her power. Now you see there is number in there right? Is actual reference. Let me tell you what it is.**_

 _ **(1) its actually number of crossover stories in RWBY section in this fanfiction and that over sixteen thousand its number of how many RWBY fanfic out there in RWBY secton. And 205 alternate universe is actually number of crossovers with RWBY.**_

 _ **(2) Remember customable silent protagonist in game like God eater game series? They mostly not talk like they are living doll or something. So I use it as logic in here.**_

 _ **Then see you in the next chapters folks. Tell me if there is something in your mind. And thank you for Ronald Siordia for your opinion.**_


	3. Crimson ally in the new light or enemy?

_**UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse has come again! Welcome READER. Thank you for feedbacks, follows and favorites. WARNING! I said before in the second chapter that I'm not good at action scene, and also detail. Use your imagination okay. And lastly, this chapter should be over 3 thousand but I split it in to two since I'm so lazy hehe. Now let's go in to the story.**_

 _ **Proofread by Thatguywhowrote**_

-II—II-  
*Raven's POV*

I went to visit this village called Moondrop because I wanted to buy some supplies for my journey like food, water and heading to the local inn would be great. But when I reached the place it was a total mess, the citizens were scattered everywhere, running away from something. I rushed towards the source of panic and I was not even surprised when I saw what it was. Or what they were.

Grimm. And in great numbers too, with two of them leading the pack: a Death Stalker and a Nevermore.

'Guess I'm not lucky today. So much for getting some rest...'

Then a middle-aged woman tripped and fell to the ground, a Beowolf standing behind her with claws raised ready to maul her but not before I interfered by slashing its head with my Iaido style attack, killing it instantly. The woman either was in awe with my prowess or scared because of my mask, but I assured her I meant no harm with a nod and gestured her to leave for safety. The woman then nodded back and entered some big house. I wonder if the other villagers retreated to it for protection. Maybe it's some sort of bunker for these kind of scenarios. 'Oh well, better protect them while I can.'

I studied the mobs that were wreaking havoc: Beowolf, Ursa, and Creeps... Small fries, but fighting them all at the same time with bigger Grimms like a Death Stalker and Nevermore might be a bit too much for lone huntswoman like me. Why did they gather here in the first place? Were they attracted to some negative emotions those villagers might have? That's the only plausible logic right now. Better fend them off first and find that out later.

The Beowolf and Ursa started charging towards me, claws aimed to tear at me. But they were too predictable, I impaled them with my scabbard and killed them. Creeps and the other lesser Grimms made their move next, again with just my scabbard I fended them off with ease since they were slower than a professional hunter like me by a wide margin.

But their large numbers still caused me trouble. Not to mention the Nevermore and Death Stalker in the back...

*A few moments later*

It's been a while since I fought these in this village, now their numbers seemed endless. 'Seriously, how can they be so many?' My line of thoughts were interrupted when the Death Stalker began its march and used its pincers to cut me in half. But I already predicted that and use my semblance, by slashing the air with my sword I created a rip in space and opened up a portal that led to a farther point.

I entered it, making the attack miss as I reappeared at the back of this oversized scorpion. I slashed its back but it's not that effective since Death Stalkers are known for its thick carapace being second to the Griffin's in durability. My sword can't pierce it even when I poured my aura to slash it. I began to deliver another blow but an Ursa from the back attacked me, I had to block its attack and jump away to avoid another blow.

'This is bad... The area is getting too crowded.' So many lesser Grimms were present, the place might be good for soloing a Death Stalker but fighting these mobs in a cramped place like this was troublesome.

'If only I could kite it to an open area...' But it was useless, even if I unleashed my killing intent as negative emotions for bait it won't be enough to get its attention. Maybe those villagers who cowered in fear overwhelmed mine and made them even more attracted to that house.

'I can't let it do that... I must hold them back no matter the cost.'

-II—II-

"Ha... This can't be the end..." I cursed under my ragged breath. I managed to destroy hundreds of them leaving the Death Stalker and Nevermore as the major threats. But more lesser Grimms kept appearing from nowhere and I can't hold on much longer. This reminded me of my old team, Qrow, Summer, and Tai. If only we were still together, we could defeat them all with ease. But there was no turning point now, I chose this path on my own free will. There was no use regretting it. I hope my daughter is safe and Tai probably got married to another woman. Hope she's a good mother and can take care of Yang like her own daughter...

The pincers of that Scorpion were mere inches away from my face. My aura couldn't protect me anymore as I overused it leaving me incapacitated.

'I guess this is it...' I closed my eyes, waiting for my death.

But nothing happenned. I slowly opened my eyes to see a person had appeared out of nowhere. It had long brown hair down until the middle of its neck, wore green and yellow striped clothes and short pants. I saw the Death Stalker that was supposed to take my life roar in agony and its pincer was gone.

'Did that person do it? W-with just a knife!? But that's not possible. Maybe it's its semblance... Otherwise I'm either hallucinating or I'm really dead.'

Curious, I asked him, or her... "Who are you?"

It did not even glanced at me but replied nonetheless. "Is that what you really need to be asking now? I'm not here to save some hopeless weakling like you. Let me show you what the real deal is. Then you can go on away and live what's left of your miserable life."

What a rude reply. But with that sickening grin... I knew it was excited. And from its voice, I guess it was a she. And her tone of excitement wasn't in a good way, more of a sadist's who was ready to torture someone.

But did she really think she could fight those Grimms head-on with just a knife? I tried to stop her but she ran at speeds my eyes couldn't even follow. I wonder this girl is...

'Is she an enemy? An ally? I hope so, because I have a bad feeling if I antagonized her...'

*Chara's POV*

"Let's go, Partner! Just like old times!" I say excitedly to my partner in my consciousness. I can feel it that he agrees with me and rushes head-on.

I kill them with no mercy, slashing at all of them like a mad man. I am like a bulldozer, crushing anything that stands in my way.

*Splat!* *Splat!* *Splat!*

All of their heads are chopped off without even them knowing. A weird looking one, a bear and a wolf one. They are so weak that I'm already getting bored fighting them. I ignored the smaller ones to proceed with the bigger beast in the sky and the scorpion but Partner interrupted.

"Chara, let's see their stats first okay. I want to know more about them." Partner says and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Why? They are proving to be vastly weaker than us. Why bother checking them?" I say with huff at the end.

"It might be useful to gather information. It's the first step to know more about this world. Can you do it?" He says and I guess that makes sense.

"I guess you're right. Oh well, here goes nothing." My eyes begin to glow with an eerie red light. My eyes have the power to see an opponent's soul color so I can see their personalities and their stats, or their base power. I scan them like a machine with great detail and I got what I need. I managed to check all of them.

*Beowolf: HP-100 STR-5*

*Ursa: HP-150 STR-8*

*Creep: HP-80 STR-3*

*Death Stalker: HP-2000 STR-30*

*Nevermore: HP-600 STR-25*

Those three lesser creatures are weak as hell. And those two are not that much strong either. This will be a cinch, but Partner speaks again.

"Chara, try to not use SIN okay? We need more thrill." he advises with interest in his tone. Yeah, I guess that will do. SIN is overkill anyway.

SIN means 'Strongest existence to ever exist, Immensely powerful to defy rules, No one can stop the greatest entity' and is power I named myself which is a manifestation of my determination. If Frisk's power is to refuse to die and save everyone, mine is total destruction and to one-hit-kill anything I attack with my knife. This is the most broken ability I have, but my Partner has more. SIN is no fun when fighting weaklings like them so I just have to do without it.

"Now... let the fun begin!"

 _ **Sorry...Cliffy the Hanger for the win baby~ It's quite hard to make this chapter since I'm not good at action scene and not quite grasp Raven personality. But thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy it. See you next time~**_


	4. First Battle or Slaugter?

_**Wellcome to underCONTROL invade RWBY verse. If some of you not yet know what is player look like In this fic. Its slenderman like figure but pitch black with 2 round eyes without pupils. I make player body like that because player is formless and can become anything since he is manifestation of everyone of us. Now to the story.**_

 _ **Proofread by thatguywhowrote.**_

-II—II-  
*Chara's POV*

I slash and slash every one of them. I rush through until I face the Death Stalker. It tries to grab me with its pincers but I dodge it and jump until I land on its head, stabbing it with my knife but only the carapace cracked. I kept on attacking it multiple times as the Death Stalker tries to retaliate by reaching for me with its pincers but I dodge them easily thanks to my Partner's instructions.

Finally, I pierce through the tough shell and strike its flesh, but it takes more than that to kill it. I put more weight on my blow as I force the blade further into its head until the Death Stalker can't keep up anymore and falls down. A big crater is created as its body makes impact with the ground when its legs gave in.

The Death Stalker is finally dead but the lesser mobs keep appearing attacking. As I fend them off, my Partner spoke to me.

"From our back, dodge to the left. Then backflip out of way." I obey his instructions and dodge to the left without glancing at my back and leaving Ursa's attack to miss. Then I roll away backwards because there are a Creep and a Beowolf both in mid air aiming to strike me down.

I kill them all decapitating their heads. My Partner spoke again.

"Duck, left step and jump away." I obey it again and duck without hesitation. To my surprise, a Creep from behind missed as it aimed at my head. And then a Beowolf to my right almost bites me but I strafed away. Lastly I jump away from what I saw was a crowd of Grimm, it seems I was almost surrounded. Good thing my Partner made me leave my position.

Upon landing, with the speed of light, I killed all of them swiftly by cutting off their heads. Very easy~

-II—II-

*Raven's POV*

I can't believe it, the girl can solo those Grimm with just a knife? And trade blows with a Death Stalker? Her knife's durability is beyond me, and her strength is on par with a monster's. But her fighting style's sloppy and rash. Looks like she doesn't use any martial arts and is simply slashing away at them.

But she has precognition, the same as Qrow when he is drunk... Well, he's always drunk. She proved it when she dodges incoming sneak attacks from Grimm without even turning around. Her ability is of the top tier. With strength and precognition alone she's dangerous even for Qrow and me. But her lack of martial arts can be her severe weakness. And also she has speed and teleportation if I'm not mistaken.

The last enemy will be Nevermore. I wish I could help but overusing aura had me disabled at the moment. Hope that girl can make it out alive.

-II—II-

*Chara's POV*

"The last one... ha... is birdie... ha... Hey Partner, why am I so tired?" I say, almost out of breath.

"Remember you're in a soulless body? It's different from Frisk who has her own determination and her tremendous stamina combines yours. This one doesn't have determination at all, so you tire more easily." Partner explained. What a drag, looks like this body only contains my determination. If only I can preserve Frisk's body from the previous universe... But it proves to be impossible since SIN at full power obliterates everything, even my own body.

But this is the last one though. So far, even though they are weak, the thrill I feel is real! I can't believe I got excited. Maybe because this is my own body, with no Frisk to retaliate. It feels so good~ Time for dessert then. *giggle*

I approach the Grimm called Nevermore and get ready to jump. Partner interrupted me before that, saying I can't fly due to this body. That's fine by me, but Nevermore prepares something by fully extending its wings outward and flapping it vigorously. Razor-sharp feathers soon started shooting from it like bullets. I can't jump through or away from said bullet feathers, what can I do to shield myself from this attack? Oh I know.

Undyne's spear. When I fought her, I was given her spear in the previous universe. She just gave it to me just to protect myself from her soul magic and just for the sake of playing fair. What nonsense. And she is the first who can endure my SIN one-hit-kill ability by transforming into the epithet of Undying. She has the power to nullify instant-kills, though she still lost and died.

I materialize Undyne's spear which radiates Soul energy with a blueish glow. I deflect all the feathers with the spear by spinning it in front of me. After the attack I ready it for throwing and aim at Nevermore. Undyne's spear can also be thrown like a regular javelin, which is why she was rare to attack me at melee range. It looks like the Nevermore is already preparing for another feather strike, but I will strike it first.

By transforming the spear's color to green I throw it at the speed of sound. The lance soars through night sky, and its destination is Nevermore's head. But Nevermore saw this and dodged, thinking that it evaded successfully but it's too early to assume. A smirk appears on my face as I await for what was going to happen.

Nevermore extends its wings once more but suddenly its head was struck by the green spear from behind, falling lifelessly on the ground. The green spear is the enchanced version, Undyne once used it and I simply copied it. It has the special ability of homing in on enemies and attacking from behind. While unavoidable as it is, it can still be parried.

"Phew... It's so exciting! Partner, maybe we should do this more often! It's really fun even if they are weak." I say happily while still catching my breath.

"Sure why not. Glad we could find something worth our time." Says Partner, looking excited too.

But that woman is still there, watching us. I decide to approach her and say something but it looks like she's nervous. Maybe it was my evil smirk that made her wary.

-II—II-

*Player's POV*

Glad I could find Chara a new hobby besides killing everything. I must redeem myself from my sin to make Chara become like herself again from the Pacifist timeline. Chara is now approaching the said woman who is nervously gazing at her (and me), she is always showing her sadistic smirk and may be scaring this woman. I was hoping she wouldn't do anything unpleasant, but what she said startled me beyond belief.

"Are you okay Miss, can you stand up? I hope you're okay. Here, let me help you." She offers her hand to that woman with a heavenly voice and charming smile. Both the woman and I are dumbfounded. My eyes widened to the point of squeezing themselves out of their sockets as my jaw dropped and almost hit the floor.

"W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAT!?"

END

 _ **Thank you for reading this far. There is reason why Chara do that. All will be explain in the later chapter. Feel free to leave suggestion and critism. I always appreciate that. See you next time.**_


	5. Reminiscent

**Welcome in the new chapter of UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse. This chapter is mostly flash back. You have been warned.**

 **Proofread by Thatguywhowrote**

-II—II-

*? POV*

No matter what I do, I am always alone.

Being an Outerversal entity is never fun. I can enter any universe I want and meddle with its affairs with merely my presence.

I can do Reality Warping(1), Conceptual Manipulation(2), Probability Manipulation(3), Lifeform creation, Timeline creation/destruction(4), Time manipulation that consists Rewind Time(5), Stop Time, and Quicken Time(6), Existence Eraser(7), True Reset and many more.

But even with all this hax, I feel empty.

It's because there is no one who can befriend me. Even with all these hax, I can't make myself appear in front of innerverse people.

I feel nothing. My life has no meaning and is just an anomaly that shouldn't exist at all. And yet I exist, all alone.

When I see humans befriend each other and create relationship, I want to feel it too. So I possessed a worthy vessel and tried to feel what it is like to befriend someone.

I'm enjoying it so far. Even though it's my vessel's friends and not really mine, I can at least get a gist of what it's like.

But still…

All of that was a lie.

No matter how much I convince myself they were my friends, in reality they are not. They are his/her friend. My vessel's friends.

So far, the only entities aware of my existence are the Creators and 4th Wall breakers. But they can't communicate with me at all, to my dismay.

Please, someone out there. I desperately need friends.

And then I arrive at Undertale universe. I try to visit out of curiosity. The universe is not so bad, I possessed a child that just fell in a certain mountain named Frisk and gave the name Chara to the first fallen human.

Frisk can't see clearly and speak properly, so I decided to guide her to a good ending. Frisk befriends all the monsters and refuses to hurt them. What a good child, but she is so naïve.

Up until the middle of our journey, I'm quite curious as to who is the voice that explains everything to me with silly comments. It was Chara, my presence awakened her because I just called her name before.

Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablock, Asgore, the spider girl(8) (I hated her and did not bother to remember her name since I'm not fond of spiders), Temmy, and many more. Frisk befriended all of them.

At the end of our journey, everyone left me after Frisk and I saved everyone from Asriel's attacks. But why only her? It should be me.

It should be ME who got the recognition!

WHY DID NO ONE NOTICE ME!? WHAT HAVE I DONE IN MY LIFE TO RECEIVE THIS PUNISHMENT!?

NOTHING!

And even Sans tried to dispose me!? Is my existence wrong to begin with?!

WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?

I know why you joke all the time, you're trying to prevent me from using Reset, aren't you? So you can finish your machine?

I don't care about your so-called damn machine! Enough with this! I'm going to reset all timelines with True Reset! This world is getting boring anyway.

After True Reset, I will possess Frisk again and kill everything. Especially Sans, I will kill him slowly. First I'll take care of his brother, and then all of his friends.

My purpose for doing the genocide run is not just because I can, but also for vengeance. I know from his face that he wants to dispose me, he treats me as a threat so he's coming up of a way to keep me from getting angry and reset the timeline.

You need to do better than that. Even with your smirk planted on your face feigning a friendly atmosphere. You can't deceive me. I have visited countless universes and have seen treachery in various forms. You desperately try to dispose me so you can finish that machine.

-II—II-

Finally after some time, I have killed all the monsters with Chara as the secondary soul. Frisk is still crying over her lost friends.

The time is now. I face that skeleton at last.

He called me an anomaly from space time continuum. Well... he is right. I'm just an anomaly. A thing that shouldn't exist. I know that dammit! And I hate that term with a passion.

I tried to kill him with Frisk's body, but Sans is too fast and dodges everything I throw at him. I won't use my hax yet. I will beat him without the use of that.

My vessel countlessly died from Sans' bone barrage and soul magic. He can also use field teleport and that damn gaster blaster. But I wont quit. I will beat him right here and now!

Sans slowly became tired, he can no longer keep up with my determination and his movement lock got loosened. I delivered a finishing blow using Chara's SIN but Sans still dodged it. Then something unexpected happened.

Frisk's body suddenly started slashing again, Sans got hit and died from a one-hit kill.

Finally, I beat him. Never thought I'd have this kind of thrill.

-II—II-

*? POV*

"Where am I?" I ask my surrounding.

After Chara destroyed all multiverse, I suddenly got teleported into some white void. In front of me was a child. I recognized her. It was Frisk.

"…You must be hurt." She says leaving me surprised. She can talk?! But that should be impossible. She is mute for all I know.

"…I'm sorry, if only I knew that you need to be saved. I would have saved you first before everyone. I'm really sorry..." She says while bowing her head. What is this girl thinking?

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault to begin with. In fact, you should be angry at me. I killed all your friends without mercy." I say, leaving her face looking likr in agony, but she spoke.

"Yes. I'm angry. I am really angry at what you did to my friends. But…" She faced other way. But what exactly? And wait she can hear what I say? This is the first time I spoke with someone... Or maybe this is just a dream…

"I never knew you suffered so much. You wanted to be acknowledged and yet no one was aware that you existed except for certain people. Not only that, those certain people want you dead. I can feel it. When you held a grudge against Sans, you recalled your painful memories of being alone. You just want a friend, right? If it's possible, I want to be your friend." She smiles brightly, as if all the worries and hurting she had were swept away.

Ugh…No, this isn't possible, right? I mean, the almighty God and Creator can't even speak to me. Why and how is it that this child can?

This is ridiculous. This must be dream. A good dream it may be, but it only will make my scar hurt again.

"Enough with this! You're not real! None of this is! Am I really talking with someone!? It should be impossible. Besides, how can you even want to be my friend when I just killed all of yours?! This doesn't make sense!" I shouted at her and she just listened, smiling all the while.

"Yes. And for that, I might not forgive you for what you've done. But I want to know more about you. You're lonely and empty, just like Chara when she was still human."

Wait, Chara? She has the same background as me?

"What do you mean? And how do you know that?"

"You will know soon enough. I guess our time has come, I can't hold on much longer. I pray we will meet again, I want to know more about you two. Please call me like you call Chara." Her body then began to fade out slowly.

"Wait! Tell me everything you know about her!"

"It's better if the person herself tells you all you want to know. I am sure of it, we have become one momentarily. But those moments gave me a good understanding about you and Chara. And I know that you still have good hearts in you, I just can't express it through words. I hope we can meet again in different circumstances." Those were her last words before she completely disappeared from my sight.

"Kuh…Even though this is just a dream, everything feels too real... And she says I still have a good heart?" That part still tugs at me. Do I still really have good heart, after all those dark deeds I did?

After some time, my consciousness began fading as I return to reality.

-II—II-

I met Chara again in this void and told me I'm not above the consequences. I remember what Frisk said, but did I really still have a good heart?

And after some conversation with Chara, she proved to be able to talk to me. She is the first to ever do that excluding Frisk in my dream. But why was Frisk able to talk to me?

I know Chara is feeding on my Determination so she can talk to me because she just became part of me. But Frisk?

Maybe, just maybe… She is also a part of me?

That's why somehow I connected with her just like with Chara? That's the only plausible explanation if our meeting is not a dream. And she said that Chara has the same history as me? That's make me curious about her.

Frisk, Chara and I... The trinity souls that are contracted by destiny. I will protect all of you. I want to gain better understanding about you two. First, I want to know more about Chara. That's why I want to try to persuade her to follow me.

After sometime I finally convinced her to join me. We visited another universe as our foundation to get along better.

-II—II-

*Player Pov*

"Partner! Wake up!" I heard a loud girly voice.

Oh I knew who she is.

"Give me more five minutes..." Chara began pouting.

"You're not some lazy high school boy! You're an entity. Now wake up, or you'll be greeted by Sir Knife!" Chara said, trying to make a pun in the end.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Is there something you need?" I woke up from the ceiling. We stayed a night in the inn inside this village called Moondrop. The villagers tried to persuade us and that huntsman to stay as a means of repaying their debt. Of course we didn't decline, we checked in for the night. It was now morning, probably around 07:00AM.

"The woman we saved called Raven wanted to speak with us. Maybe we can get any information you need? C'mon, I'm not good at conversations. I prefer using my knife for negotiations, but you don't want that right?" She gave me a mischievous grin. I just sighed at Chara's antics.

"Okay, let's go. We better find something useful since the huntsman looks important judging by the villager's reaction." Chara noded at my declaration and went to that woman called Raven in her room.

-II—II-

Their journey has just begun, a new path has been opened. Now, we will ask you again True Players. What would you like to see? The Player may have probability manipulation, but you have the True version of it.

5 branches of the story have been opened. Choose carefully and pick one. Which will it be? Be warned that one of the choices will lead you to the genocide route once more.

1\. New Hope route {NHR} (Join Beacon School)

2\. Shadow lurker Route {SLR} (Join Raven journey)

3\. Smooth Criminal Route {SCR} (Join Roman and Neo Journey)

4\. Fauna Protector Route {FRR} (Faunus journey)

5\. Future Disaster Route {FDR} (Cinder faction Journey)

END

 **Done. The time line in this world is actually a little bit before Ruby just entered school so it's volume 1. Now let me explain about the numbers:**

 **(1): Reality Warping, a power to change reality into any way as we please. Changing aspects of something can be considered reality warping. In a player's case. Modding can be considered Reality Warping. And we, the True Players can do that.**

 **(2): Conceptual Manipulation is the power to make a new concept, or either erase or replace a concept that exists within reality. Players can do Hacking and is considered as Conceptual Manipulation in reality. Hacking lets us change the very aspect of the game and "break" the logic and concept. But it needs skill to not break the game or should I say, the universes.**

 **(3): Probability Manipulation, in other words Fate Manipulation. When we, the True Players control the characters (especially decision-making games such as eroge and galge), you can decide your character's fate. Nothing can stop you in choosing their destiny, everything lies in your Godly hands.**

 **(4): Each time you LOAD your save file, you create another timeline. And each time you delete your save file you erase multiple timelines (because a path can branch off into multiple timelines depending on choices selected).**

 **(5): Rewind Time is just like its name. The power to SAVE allows you to return to certain points in time.**

 **(6): Just like its name. You will often use this in emulators or visual novel games. But this is still part of the Players powers.**

 **(7): Existence Eraser is the power to remove anything without trace. At full power, you can even obliterate all universes. It can be invoked when you say [Delete]**

 **(8): I forgot her name so I made that one up. My internet is down so I can't research it again.**

 **\- = Review answer corner = -**

 **Ronald Siordia: I like speculating too. You're almost right my friend, almost right.**

 **Neramo: Of course thanks. Player is basically a supreme entity that rules the game beyond "game-reality" itself. This is a Reality-fiction Player. He has all of our powers when we play the game. And isn't it only monsters who can absorb souls? Well Chara is not human and she can still do it. But about taking abilities is never stated anywhere in canon so I must decline that idea.**

 **Remember God Flowey and Asriel? Did they have some kind of unique skill besides overwhelming power after absorbing 6 human souls? Even if you absorb enough it doesn't mean you have their skill, only more power.**

 **And nope. Your grammar is better than mine.**

 **SuperedX: Thank you~**

 **That's all folks. See you later.**


	6. SCR route: the prologue of madness

A/N: Welcome to UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse. SCR route has just begun. Since NHR is the second one, I will add NHR elements in it but only minor since SCR is the one we focus on. Then let's do this.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Player's POV)

Chara entered the room where Raven resided. She was sitting on a chair as she waited, Chara taking a seat on the vacant chair directly across her, giving them some suitable distance.

Since it's just the two of them, or three including me, Raven began the conversation.

"Ehem... Thank you for coming. I know this is sudden, but I want you to answer a couple of questions. Of course, you can ask too since this is an exchange of information. But before everything else, I thank you for your assistance back then." Raven said, showing her gratitude with her monotonous tone.

I know she once used a mask, but now she doesn't. She is quite pretty if I must say, but let's forget that and carry on with the conversation.

"Don't worry~ It;s our job to help those in need!" Raven twitched at her response, maybe she knew that this is not Chara's true personality? And I cringed at that, why would she suddenly she act like an ideal heroine to her? I tried to ask her before but she told me "that it's a secret." What bullcrap. But I do want to see where this is going.

"Hmm? Our? What do you mean? Isn't it just you who helped me? I don't remember anyone else back then." She said confused. Oh crap! Did Chara just slip her tongue? Well... even

If Chara told her about me, there is no way Raven would believe it.

"Yes, us! Well actually, I have mental disorder." She replied bluntly. Wait, don't tell me she is going to introduce me as her other personality?!

"Mental... disorder? You have dual personality or something?" She nodded, Raven pondered a bit before speaking again.

"That explains your multiple semblances. It's very rare for an individual to have more than one, but it's not unheard of. And from that information, the last one has dual personality as well. That's why he has two semblances." Raven explained while tapping her chin. Chara just smiled and went along with it since she isn't really listening, let alone caring.

"It's our turn to ask then." I told Chara.

"Okay~"

"Tell her this," I whispered in her ear, I know Raven can't even see me, and I can just talk normally since she can't hear me too. But it's a bit of a habit to me.

Chara's face became twisted and her sadistic smile appeared, her eyes glowed a deep red. Raven was taken aback and almost unsheathed her sword but Chara stopped it by raising her hand in front of her, indicating that she meant no harm.

"I'm sorry. My name is Player, I'm this kid's other personality. Pleased to meet you. I will take over this talk for a bit." What? She just reverted to her true personality! And she did that while pretending to be me?!

"O-oi Chara! What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"Don't worry Partner, this is the easiest way to introduce you." Chara said mentally. Really? By making me your other personality? And worse, as your true sadistic personality!?

"Oh... Okay." Raven tried to compose herself. But wait, really!? Did she believe that Chara really has two personalities?

"You mentioned semblance. But what is that? Is that another word for magic?" Chara asked with her sadistic smirk and blood-red glowing eyes. Raven still seemed surprised at the sudden change but carried on.

"You don't know? Semblance is the extension of a soul that manifests because of our emotions and personality. It's not really magic, more like a superpower if I want to say. It makes us able to bend the laws of physics a bit. As for me. I can create a portal by slashing the air using my sword and travel anywhere as long as I can imagine my destination. Every person has a different semblance, they are unique from each other. You just used it when you saved me right? And with that Nevermore, so that makes you an owner of two semblances." Was she referring to the teleport and Undyne's spear? Teleportation is actually Chara's natural power, though she should have lost that since she is no longer an abstract entity. That one is not disabled because her determination is high enough to ignore it to a certain extent. And Undyne's spear is pretty much just magical spear that can switch colors from blue to green. Chara can materialize it because it is stored in a dimension pocket I possess and she can use it to a certain extent as well.

"Oh is that so~"

"Its pretty ridiculous if you don't know what semblance is. And did you know about aura? If not, then where are you from?" Chara glanced at me.

I know, I know. I told her what to answer

.

"I'm from a... mountain far from here. It's very far away from civilization and I live alone. And what is an aura?"

"You mean you live in confined place? Anyway, aura is a manifestation of a soul that protects us from harm passively, giving us enhancement in strength and agility. It can also provide us with limited instincts." Chara and I began nodding together.

In other words, Aura is basically their SOUL while Semblance is almost the same as Soul magic. Sans and Undyne have different Soul magic. If Sans can manipulate the force of gravity, Undyne has movement lock. And all of the monsters have different soul magic too.

"Then, tell her this." I whispered to her again.

"What currency is used in this world?" Chara asked, Raven answered everything while we answered her questions too. Not all of them was true in our case, but was necessary to not draw suspicion.

We talked like this for an hour and now we got a great deal of information.

"Thank you for everything Ms. Raven, but if I may be excused, it looks like I must leave." Chara closed her eyes, when she opened them again her eyes went back to normal, signaling that she has switched to her former self again. Raven looked surprised, as usual.

"Me too. It was nice to meet you Ms. Chara... and Player." Raven nodded. Really, she fell for it? Well that's convenient.

Both of us exited the room and headed to the receptionist to check out since we're done in this village. When we got out of the inn, all the villagers greeted us and some of them even gave us a gift as a token of appreciation that consisted of food, accessories, and lien.

"Then I guess we will separate ways fromhere. Good luck!" Raven put her mask on and headed to the south while we go north.

"You too, bye~" Chara said with her fake smile as we begin heading to the kingdom called Vale.

Looks like this village is one the places that is not protected by any kingdom since they are located outside of the walls. We noticed that there are humans with animal characteristics in here. Raven said that they are called Faunus.

"Chara, wait. I think I sense something." One of the passive abilities I possess kicked in.

Event Seeker(1), the power to feel important events outside of our vision. Said events could be our turning point in destiny. This power informs me if there is something or someone important out there that needs our interference. Lets' see here...

-II—II-

(3rd person POV)

An office with whereabouts unknown, a man with a cane sat on his office chair along with a short girl with odd looking hair and heterochromia, talking about something.

"I got a new job from that miss on fire. Sorry Neo, but can you do this?" The girl called as Neo just nodded and retrieved something from the red-haired man.

"Since Cinder hasn't given you a job yet, I want you to see if there is someone that can help us get away from that burning lady and her underlings as well as those animals. I'm getting sick of this. But I can't join you since that woman ordered me to gather many dust. That document contains various criminals and mercenaries. If you can persuade the one who you deem strong enough to make sure we can escape, hire him or her. Bring this suitcase too, it contains a million lien. I leave this up to you." The girl grabbed the suitcase while preparing to leave and opened up her umbrella.

The sadness in her face is seen by the Player for a fleeting moment before she makes her way through the door.

-II—II-

(Player POV)

"Looks like we have a new job in store for us Chara." I said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can see it too. It's in Vale, right? Let's go then."

And so together we walked through the forest towards our destination, killing as many Grimm that stood in our way until we arrived at the other side of Vale's walls.

End

A/N: (1) Event Seeker is whenever we play the game sometimes we see some kind of event that happens outside of our character's vision. But we can see it nonetheless, giving us a bit of omnipresent eyes.

Done! I hope I got Roman's personality right, Neo's is harder than his. Thank you for reading this far and if there are mistakes feel free .

_review answer corner_

CD1234505: not to brag but player is beyond omnipotent. Even the character in game is omnipotent and can do anything. But we the True Players can just simply erase with our finger. what have i done!? I bring such overbroken character to RWBY verse. But thats fun. Player will not use his hax too much thought in the future, because Chara is the one who get most spotlight later.

And hey. You got that right. After this route is finished. You can chose to reset completely, or pick another choice again in this pacifist route.

Zapper3000380:: here you go. I'm not bold it anymore.

Neramo: can you explain its meaning?

Ronald Siordia: yeah. You're too late. Where have you been XD. Yep they are not good guys. But Chara also not but not pure evil though. And Roman and Neo past works perfectly for my plans *wink*


	7. Inflinerate

A/N: Welcome to UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse. I don't have much to say so let's go on with the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Raven's POV)

I continued my journey after meeting a certain girl since I still have a long way ahead of me. Chara, a mysterious child who lived confined in the mountains. She said she had always been alone. That's actually incredible, if what she said was true then Chara knew the harshness of reality.

That fighting style was really unique. I've seen ridiculous weapons such as Ozpin's cane, but that was more understandable than her weapon. I mean I've never seen someone use a kitchen knife... a normal kitchen knife! There were no transformations whatsoever on it. Whether she was incredibly skilled or reckless is beyond me.

I wonder where she had that kind of strength that could break through a Deathstalker's carapace with a few blows. She saud that she didn't know her parents thus she had to rely on her other personality named Player.

At first I didn't believe it. I thought she was just bluffing about another personality. But I had my doubts, is it that she's a great actress or was it really her past? I couldn't discern any lies back then.

And her other personality, "Player" is an odd name. Maybe due to her lonesome life she treated life as some kind of a game? And from my observations while she fought all those Grimm before, her eyes were glowing. That should be Player back then, not Chara. I could recommend her to beacon, should I tell Ozpin? Maybe I should, let's call him.

I put out my scroll from my pocket and dial his number. I waited for him to respond, as always it took Ozpin ten seconds to answer.

"Hey I have something to talk to you," Ozpin sounded like he was just sipping a cup of coffee because I heard some slurping.

"It's been so long Raven, what do you want to talk about?"

"I met a rather interesting fellow. Do you happen to know a girl named Chara?"

"Not that I know of. But I'll be sure to check it out on the database. What's interesting about this girl, if I may ask?"

"Are you familiar with glowing eyes and dual semblance?" Ozpin did not reply right away but began talking again.

"Glowing eyes? Like a maiden? And also dual semblances? That's one of rare people you met there. Say, can she bend the laws of nature?" Looked like Ozpin got interested.

"I don't think she can, but she had abnormal strength, speed and intelligence. She has two personalities too, as she mentioned it herself. Although I have my doubts, I couldn't detect any lies from her. She can be a great asset to beacon so I recommended her to enroll to your school."

"You say she has dual personalities? That explains her semblances. And abnormal strength, huh? I can't remember if there is a maiden like that. I need to confirm this myself if she is one or not. Are there other things you want to tell me?" Seemed like Ozpin got excited about a new potential.

"I can tell you the details later via mail but now I-" I remembered something odd from my conversation with Chara.

"What currency is used in this world?" Asked chara back then. World? Is she from a different world or something? She would have used "here" if she's just from a foreign land. But world? That was an odd statement.

"Looks like you still have more to share. Is it okay if you just send them to me? I still have another duty in here so if you'll excuse me..." Ozpin trailed off as eh sipped more of his beverage.

"Alright, I will fill you in on the details via mail. That's all for now." I put away the scroll and pondered over it.

Was she just joking about that or did she actually meant that? Intriguing fellow, or should I say, intriguing mystery.

-II—II-

(Chara's POV)

We watched Partner's Event seeker again and this time it's Raven being suspicious about us and talking with Ozpin. If I remembered correctly, he is a headmaster from beacon school academy.

"Looks like you really screwed up partner!" I said nonchalantly while Partner looked irritated.

"You're the one who made that mistake in the first place. I say 'ask about the currency' and you're the one who said 'from this world!'" Partner retorted.

"Ah c'mon, it's just misspelled. I'm didn't intend to say that. It's just a slip of the tongue. I thought that woman wouldn't give much attention to such minor details." Partner just looked unsatisfied with me.

"It still would give us trouble in the future if they see us as an anomaly. We were never recorded in their history because we appeared out of nowhere. I just hope this won't cause trouble." Partner said, paranoid as always. But he has a point though, if we're not even recorded in one of their official identity centers we might get arrested as illegal citizens or something.

"Let's forget about that, since we've arrived at Vale's walls. What should we do? Do we have look around to find the entrance?" I asked Partner, thinking of something.

"Yeah let's do that. But we need to make an excuse for the guard there." Nah, that's troublesome. Oh! I have an idea.

I kicked the wall before me, crumbling under the sheer force of my kick. Partner looked dumbfounded about my actions and glared at me. Well, that's to be expected anyway.

"Chara... What are you doing?" Partner gave me a sinister smile. It's been a long time since Genocide run that I've seen that face. It was a face pure of evil and power. But looks like that face is not for that reason, more like irritated because I'm doing something independently.

"Ah c'mon, don't give me that stare. Let's go!" Partner just sighed and went along with me.

But unfortunately we got caught by security and a bunch of police. My kick caused so much noise and alarmed those nearby. This is a border between the black creatures called Grimm and humanity. Of course there will be some kind of guardians in here. Now we must pay the price for intruding in a harsh way.

Just like the way I like it.

-II—II-

(Player's POV)

Huh... Now this is troublesome, Chara being reckless is bad luck. Now what do we do? Kill them? Nah, I can't do that. It defeats the purpose for Chara to redeem her sin. I must ensure she wouldn't kill them.

"Chara, don't kill them okay?" She just shot me a confused look.

"Why? I don't see any reason to let them live. They don't know they are weak and try to get in the way of someone as strong as me. I don't think I can hold back enough to not kill them." Chara said sadistically. She's still drunk with power, all my fault making her think that way. I must find a good excuse.

"Let's just teach them what true power is. Killing them would defeat the purpose. We must carve in their minds that there is someone like you who holds power above all. Together, we're unbeatable. They will spread the rumor that somebody so powerful defeated them with ease. Isn't that exciting? We would get famous." I try to convince her, she looked delighted.

"You're right. It would seem a waste to kill them off when they can just spread my feats. Okay I'll do what you say. You're really a great partner." She praised me... Phew, it looked like there won't be any bloodshed... for now at least.

Chara dashed at them, all the security guards and officer wanted to talk but were surprised by the sudden movements of red eyed kid. They readied their weapons that consisted of futuristic guns, but all were disarmed by Chara with her knife, slicing their weapons in two.

The officers tried to catch her by force but it's futile since Chara is way faster than them by at least tenfold. She kicked all of them so hard that they flew back several meters. Chara sometimes used kicks or the handle of her knife so she would not accidentally kill them. She can control her own force to avoid injuring them too much. Since they have Aura, Chara did not hesitate to use greater force than a normal human.

Everyone was defeated until one was left. Chara jumped at him who was already frightened, sweeped his legs and made him fall on his back as she put her foot on his chest. She applied a bit of weight on him, making the man cry in agony.

"Hey, you. Spread this to all the people in this country, that the one who holds true power has come. You better remember these eyes, because these will give you nightmares for all eternity." Threatened Chara, eyes glowing bright red. I'm sure that the officer was scarred for the rest of his life. He will surely report this or become crazy.

But it was still daytime. We couldn't afford if someone saw us and called for reinforcements. And probably, some of them remembered Chara's face. So I used one of my Hax called Data Manipulation(1). It lets me manipulate any object I desire: humans, animals, things, even the laws of nature and those Grimm. I can create, erase, or change their characteristics such as appearances, prowess, history as much as I want. Although this skill is hard to use and is not stable, if I make a mistake just once after using it, it could create a distortion in reality which is troublesome to fix. There are better versions of this Hax, but it's worth it. I manipulated their memories about Chara's face so they won't remember what she looked like.

Why only her face when I can just erase everything they know about her? It's to lure a certain person to a certain event of course.

"Partner, did you do something?" I just nodded. Since Chara was done with them, we began entering the town. It's time to find our destiny.

-II—II-

(Neo's POV)

(1 week later after the incident on Vale's wall border)

Huh... Why should I be doing this? It's really troublesome and boring. I want to eat ice cream at a time like this but I still need to find someone to help us break free from that woman. So far, no mercenaries are good enough for the job. If they are smart, even if they're not that strong, it's still acceptable.

But they're neither smart nor strong. I could defeat them all with ease.

It's been a week already. I must use this spare time to help him. I want things to be like the old times. Back when I can freely do what I want and eat ice cream with him. But he is so busy fulfilling her selfish orders, I can't forgive her for that but I'm no match for her. So Roman tried to involve other parties who can help us escape and maybe... defeat that woman for good.

I got excited finding such a fellow, But every person written in this list is not good enough. Just some thugs who think they are strong criminals. Should I take a rest first? Why not, I know Roman can endure more than that. I mean, I know how strong he is. So doing her ridiculous orders will not make him falter.

I visit a café that has Neapolitan ice cream in its menu right at the entrance of the door. I sat at one of the chairs waiting for a waitress to come while I check on the other items on the menu.

"May I have your order, miss?" A waitress came and I showed her by pointing at a certain ice cream. She nodded and left. It's been a long time since I could taste ice cream again. I know it's just a few weeks ago but I'm impatient about things like this.

And then I overhear something interesting.

"Hey, did you hear from the news? There's this criminal from outside the walls in this town." Said a certain customer.

"Oh yeah, it's been a while since we heard something from the outside." Said the other person.

"I heard that all of the police and security that guarded the border got defeated so easily. And strangely, all of them can't remember who it was except that she is a female."

"I heard that too. And someone remembered her face, but he was seemed crazy and only mumbled about red eyes. Whoever she is, she should be so frightening that she can drive someone trained for such things to insanity. I mean, defeating the entire squad consisting of police and security is no easy task. If only there were huntsmen to help them."

"Yeah you're right," and their talk continued. But after their conversation, nothing interesting ever came out again.

So... a criminal from outside huh? Interesting... Looks like I will check this person first. I must gather more information on this girl with the red eyes.

But my favorite ice cream has arrived... I guess it's time to eat first then, got to have priorities.

END

A/N: (1) Data manipulation, or "setting", let's you change stuff like volume, graphics, etc. There are two versions of this power. You can change it from innerverse, or you can change it from outerverse (outside of game's reality). For innerverse it's just normal settings while for outerverse it's when you tweak the game file in your folder and change the settings from there. It has more options than innerverse settings and Player just used this version. This is normal version of reality warping Player has. Advanced version would be hacking.

Thank you for reading this and see you all next week.


	8. Side story: Jaune side

A/N: Welcome to UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse. Sorry I'm late, I'm really busy for the moment. Merry Christmas to all of you, this chapter is longer than before. This Chapter will confirm that this is Half AU since I will change what's canon a bit here, now let's go to the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Player's POV)

It's been almost a month since our breach in Vale's border, we stayed in an inn to rest ourselves. Well, I didn't need rest but I could sleep. Chara for now was still sleeping. She had already become human, not just an abstract entity anymore, so the basic human needs also applied to her. And it looks like Chara was not a morning person.

I don't want to wake her up just yet. According to the Event Seeker, I managed to lure that weird-haired girl, but I don't know where she is or how long that girl will find us. Well, patience is a virtue, or something like that. But this past week was boring, my passive skills that should entertain me have not yet activated.

Oh, wait! I still have that one! Yeah, but I hope I do not end up in some place far away. Whatever, it might be worth it so let's try.

(1) [Change! P.O.V] after I said those words, I teleported away. For now, I am temporarily split with Chara. Now let's see if there's anything interesting.

-II—II-

(Jaune's POV)

Oh Oum, what should I do? Vytal festival is near, I must train hard so I don't fall behind. I don't want to be a burden to them. That's why I trained alone in this arena at Beacon. Fortunately, Professor Glynda allowed me to practice here with a dummy, and Pyrrha sometimes help by sparring with me.

As always, I still look like an amateur. I might get expelled since my transcript and combat prowess are different by a wide margin. But I want to try, I don't want to go back home yet. I will make myself worthy of this place. Pyrrha is enthusiastically helping me in training too.

But it looks like the person who I don't want to be here came. It's none other than Cardin Winchester and the gang. What a misfortune.

"Yo! Jaune, c'mon! Come here, we have business to do. We're gonna have some fun. Right, guys?" He said to his other teammates who just smirked.

"Umm… Sorry guys, but I'm in the middle of my training for the upcoming Vytal festival." I said a bit timidly. But Cardin won't listen, as expected.

"You think you can qualify enough to join that festival? You can't even lift your sword properly!" Cardin mocked followed by the laughter of the others.

"You guys should stop that. We're huntsmen, we're comrades in arms. We should look out for each other, not look down." Defended Pyrrha.

"Tch! What a cliché thing to say Nikos! Then prove it to me, prove to me that this Jaune can really hold himself and not become a burden like he always does. I bet he is still useless like how he always is." Cardin and his gang laughed haughtily.

"You should-" I cut Pyrrha off, she looked at me and the instant we met eyes she understood and backed off.

"Spar with me then Cardin." I look at him with serious eyes.

"...really? Guys! Did I really just hear this right? This guy wants to spar with me? You should spar with a baby first if you want to fight me. It's still too early for you!" He mocked, but I still stared at him which got on his nerves. A vein popped out on his head.

"Fine! You asked for this, then you shall have it!" He prepared his mace while I also prepared my Crocea Mors.

Wait, what am I doing? I got carried away and challenge him... I got ticked off because he looked down on me, but I should have had more control over my temper since this wasn't the first time he did. What should I do? If he showed that transcript, I will get expelled. And all the training I did with Pyrrha would be for nothing. I must not lose, but I'm not sure if I can even put a single scratch on Cardin. I just hope Oum will help me in here.

-II—II-

(Player's POV)

So, I control this guy named Jaune, huh? Looks like he's just an unfortunate person who cheated his way to this school. So this is the Beacon I heard from that woman. Quite big I must say, but I've seen bigger.

And it looks like he's training before that guy who's probably a bully came by. And he mocked him like he is a weakling, well I don't know how strong this Jaune person really is so, he's probably right. I got irritated at his attitude so I will use my probability manipulation to make them fight.

Yeah, I'm selfish. But I will make Jaune beat this guy and shut his foul mouth. But first, let's check these guys' prowess.

Chara might have his own Appraisal skill, but I have my own. (2) But it's hard for me, sometimes it doesn't work, sometimes it does, (2) my appraisal skill is definitely accurate but hard to deploy. But I will try it anyway, I will use it on this guy, his female friend and that bully who think he's tough. (3) But what version should I use? (3) Oh! I know, I will use that type where my eyes glow red just like Chara's, though they won't be able to see it since the light can't be seen as it's a part of my body that's outside of the reality beyond dimensions.

Name: Jaune Arc

Threat level: Low-end

Strength: D

Durability: D

Agility: E

Reflect: D

Stamina: D

Aura: B

Special power:

Force Counter (Half-awakened): Able to deflect any kind of attack, leaving Jaune's body harmless. Because it's only half-awakened, Jaune can't use it voluntarily and is only invoked in the most crucial times.

Name: Pyrrha Nikos

Threat level: High-Low

Strength: C+

Durability: C+

Agility: C+

Reflect: B+

Stamina: B

Aura: C

Special power:

Iron Kinesis: It resembles telekinesis, but is limited to metal. Pyrrha can control directional forces of anything made of metal.

Name: Cardin Winchester

Threat Level: Mid-Low

Strenght: C+

Durability: B+

Agility: D

Reflect: D+

Stamina: C

Aura: C

Special power:

(4) Shockwave Impact (Un-awakened): Able to create a shockwave each time he attacks. (4)

These stats can determine their prowess as mortals. The girl is the strongest here and that boy named Cardin also has fairly high skill, but that Jaune has weaker parameters than that guy. I can't find a way for him to win this battle but that Semblance can help him win. And his Aura is very large and can help him get through this.

It's good that my appraisal worked perfectly. (5) Only Creator can perfectly counter this skill (5). And sometimes it doesn't work even without prevention of Creator.

But let's see how this Jaune guy fares against it.

He seems reluctant to fight given the look on his face. Is he afraid? Well, he needs more courage if he wants avoid being a burden to his comrades.

I smiled, amused at how afraid Jaune is but did not run away. Maybe it's because of that girl named Pyrrha. He wants to show his teammate that he is worthy here. Looks like he knows what Cardin can do, let's see what we have here.

Jaune and Cardin prepared their respective weapons. Jaune using his sword and shield while Cardin using mace. Pyrrha acted as the referee between them while Cardin's friends were the audience.

-II—II-

(Jaune's POV)

I already know how Cardin fights, but that's still not enough. I need a skill to really back it up and exploit his weakness. For now I will only defend, wait until Cardin attacks to shield myself from his mace and stab him with my sword. Okay let's try it.

Cardin closed his distance to me with great speed, I prepared my shield to block his attack. As predicted, his mace collided with my shield, but the force behind it made me step back, I can't stab him if my stance is ruined. Blocking his attack without even budging is hard, I need to find another strategy.

I begin advancing and attacking Cardin by swinging my sword at his head but he dodged it with ease and collided his body towards me with great force, sending me away a few meters. His strength is superior to mine, and to top it off he is also more agile. But that's no reason to quit, somehow I must win this, I...

I will not be a burden to my team!

I have a plan but I don't know if it will work. Cardin just looked at me with his devious smirk to annoy me. That's just like him, but let's see if you can handle this.

I roar loudly indicating I will put all my strength in this attack. But Cardin thought that whatever effort I make, it will all be futile in front of him and waited patiently until I got close to him, probably to receive my attack to prove it's worthless or just dodge it. I put my shield in front of me and my sword above my head, when I got close to him he will suspect that I will attack him using sword since I raise it above my head. But I'm not going to do that.

As we got closer, Cardin prepared his mace to parry my sword, but to his surprise I used my shield to try and disarm him. Even though Cardin still held it, he was left vulnerable at the moment since his mace was almost thrown off by my shield. I attacked his head with Crocea Mors and landed a hit.

I did it! I managed to damage him in some way! But now Cardin looks angry, maybe he's thinking "this lowly guy can hit me!? I won't forgive you" or something like that. He ran to me with fast speed.

I intercepted his mace using my sword and used my shield to punch him but he easily blocked my shield with his other hand and give me a headbutt. It hurt like hell! When I stumbled back, he kicked my chest and I flew away and fell to the ground. Cardin saw this opportunity to attack me while I lay still helplessly in the ground. I used my shield to protect me against his mace's force, it still damaged me since his strength is superior to mine. My aura depleted slowly each time he attacked, I don't want to try his mace on a direct hit. At the last moment I retreated from his reach by rolling away and getting back up to put up my stance again.

Cardin now looked serious. He seriously wanted to beat me up to submission. How scary! But I must survive this somehow…

-II—II-

It's been 5 minutes since our fight started. I got beaten up and my Aura level is almost close to red. Since my last attack, Cardin never got hit anymore. He really took this seriously and watched all my moves carefully. He didn't let me think and attacked me without giving room for a breather. I am seriously going to lose again. I'll admit it, I'm became better than when I fought him for the first time, but I'm still way behind.

"What, is that all you got big guy? Why can't you finish me sooner? I didn't know you became this weak." I say, trying to provoke him.

"Oh you little mutt. Do you really want to be beaten that badly? Then I will gladly meet your expectations!" He looks pissed now, even more than before. He will really beat me up until no one is left. I hope Prof. Glynda or any teacher in the school would notice this before he kills me. Then again there is Pyrrha...

No! I will not be a burden to my teammates any longer. I will prove it here.

Cardin approached me with an angry face but his movement is a bit sluggish. His speed and strength might not have changed but his movements appear more reckless unlike before, thanks to the provocation I made. I can do this!

This is a move Pyrrha taught me. It can only work against opponents who rush through without giving a damn about his surroundings. Because Cardin's temper is quite high, he might not think about what trick I have up my sleeve right now.

When our bodies were close enough and I'm within his mace's reach, I side-stepped gracefully avoiding his mace. Since Cardin rushed at me with full speed, he needed time to recover from his attack before he could turn around. But it's too late, when I side-stepped. I quickly slashed his side with Crocea Mors, making him stumble a bit before I charged at him with my shield in front. He managed to shield himself using his mace but he was still pushed behind. Pyrrha, who was watching this, must be proud since I utilized her move. But now this is getting worse, I got full of myself and let my guard down while waving at Pyrrha who also waved back. Cardin ran at full speed and hit me with his mace. I could barely react, I forgot that the fight was far from over and my aura level finally turn into red.

"The match is over, Jaune's Aura has turned to red. Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha shouted from afar but I couldn't respond since I was losing my consciousness.

-II—II-

(Player's POV)

That was a good fight at least. Jaune has proved to use his head in battle while that Cardin fellow just used his strength to overpower him. And his bloodlust is still there. Looks like he still wants to beat Jaune up even though his aura level reach red. The girl named Pyrrha noticed this and went to intercept but his friends blocked Pyrrha's way.

"What are you guys doing? Can't you see that your leader is still carrying on!" Said Pyrrha, worried about Jaune's condition.

But they didn't listen, Pyrrha finally unleashed her weapon and Cardin's teammates did the same. Why didn't she just call a teacher? Well, whatever. That Jaune guy is still in trouble. Cardin prepared his foot to stomp down on him.

*Sigh* As gratitude for showing me a good fight, I will help him.

I use one of my skill called [UnderCONTROL], it's my signature skill to possess a body but it only works on the dead, unconscious, and those who are willing to let me possess them. He is unconscious so I can control him. Cardin was caught surprised when I kicked him using Jaune. He stumbled back a bit as I got up.

But I'm seriously at a disadvantage here. Jaune's body has already been battered up. I can't even control this body appropriately. How can this boy fight with this condition? Maybe because his willpower is strong enough to ignore the pain? Rather commendable, but how can I win with this sluggish body that's supposedly unable to move anymore since all of its muscles are already exhausted?

I used one of my skills I had used before called [Pause] and stopped time for a moment. Anything can't be damaged or moved including this body at this state. Now I have time to think about this situation.

After about a minute, I finally got an idea. But really? Must I use one of those forbidden skills? I swore to myself never to use those skills ever again, but this is an exception since I want to let this guy win. I'll break that vow for a moment, and I will promise myself to never use it again no matter what the situation is anymore.

Anyway, I miss this skill, so let's do this.

(6) **"Outerversal data open! Initializing forbidden program in directory number 1! The name of program: Cheat code. Entering original code: 10678951. Changing the value of code: 106789FF. Cheat has been recognized as "Max Strength". Begin deploying in to reality. LOADING... COMPLETE. The vessel's Strength stat has been increased to 255 (Max). CHEAT ACTIVATED**." (6) I said with a robotic voice to make it seem cool before initializing the Cheat onto Jaune.

...hey, don't judge me. It gets lonely for me too you know, and I have to find ways to entertain myself.

Anyway, it's overkill since I raised his strength to max. But I will only inflict fear to this guy. I swing Jaune's sword at Cardin's left side avoiding killing him. Everyone present were surprised except for me and Jaune who was unconcious. Jaune just blew part of the arena away just by sheer force of wind that looked like (7) Excaliblast (7). Cardin's jaw dropped, including his teammates and Pyrrha.

I swung it again at Cardin's other side. It created the same blow that almost hit him and destroyed another part of the arena, completely obliterating everything in its path. Cardin now saw the true terror in front of him. I smirked at him with Jaune's face which scared him to the point his face distorted in fear.

But even now that I have full control over Jaune, I can't speak to them. If I could, I would always use this ability to interact with them besides Chara since she is currently the only once who can talk to me. Besides, the true owner of the vessel can retaliate easily if he/she wanted to break free of my control since I only have full control when those 3 condition I mentioned before existed.

There is no way a human can do this with just a mere swing and create as much destruction to half of the arena. Any sane person would probably say that Jaune has turned into some kind o-

"M-m-monster!" Cardin ran away as fast as he legs could carry him, followed by his teammates. I don't care about what happened to Jaune since everyone will treat this as his doing. But at least I'm satisfied.

I leave Jaune's body and return to Chara once more using [Change P.O.V], unaware that there was one more person watching the fight.

-II—II-

(Ruby's POV)

I visited the arena since I forgot something: my milk. When the team and I were done with Prof. Glynda's lesson in the arena I forgot to bring it back so I returned to retrieve it. But something unexpected happened.

It was Jaune fighting that bully. I got interested and sat down to watch, eyes glued to their fight. Jaune might be weaker than that bully but he exploited his opponent's weaknesses and at the last moment he made that bully's aura who I forgot his name deplete significantly. I heard from Pyrrha herself that Jaune is training to become better. Well he is certainly looking like way, that's awesome! Oh, and there is Pyrrha, I wanted to say "hi" but my attention was caught by another figure beside Jaune.

Who was that? A black, slender figure beside Jaune? I thought it was just his shadow, but when I look closely it's seems off. Was that a ghost? I mean its floating. (8) Oh... oh no, I'm afraid of ghosts. Yang always said that ghosts are scary. (8) And before now it's creepy enough since it was a black slenderman shape floating. I want to tell Jaune that there is something on his side but what happened next startled me.

Jaune was knocked unconscious. And that bully still wants to beat up Jaune! I prepared my Crescent Rose to intervene since Pyrrha has been barricaded by the others. But that slender figure did something.

Arrays of letters, numbers and symbols appeared to surround him. It definitely did something. I rubbed my eyes checking if I was just hallucinating but it's still there. It pointed its slender hand at Jaune. What will it do?

The floating text then began entering Jaune's body and he woke up immediately. The ghastly entity disappeared instantly, maybe it possessed Jaune's body? I never saw a ghost before and I don't know if they can actually do that, but that was all I could come up with.

As he got up he swung his Crocea Mors and to my shock, it created a fierce storm and destroyed a part of the arena. He even did it against the other side! It's definitely not his doing. Jaune would never plant an ominous smirk like that on his face and have that awesome semblance... maybe? It's like he became an entirely different person. I must knock it out of his body, but before I entered the arena Jaune laid back down unconscious again and that ghost appeared once more.

It definitely possessed him alright! I need to tell this to my team. I doubt they'll believe me but for now he needs help.

The ghost disappeared when we approached Jaune. Looks like it's leaving, Pyrrha was already beside Jaune's body shaking him by the shoulders.

"Jaune! Wake up! What happened to you!?" Pyrrha desperately tried to bring him back.

"Pyrrha! Is Jaune okay?" I asked, she went to check his pulse.

"Seems he's just unconscious. Let's bring him to the infirmary." Pyrrha lifted him onto her back and went on her way as I followed them.

The mystery of the ghost can wait. For now, we need to focus on Jaune's recovery.

-II—II-

(Player's POV)

I arrive at Chara's conscience again. Looks like she has woken up and went outside. Now I'm in the park beside an ice cream stand. Chara licked her chocolate ice cream happily and finally noticed my presence.

"Ah! You're back partner, I wonder where you headed off to. I went outside to find some entertainment and there was an ice cream stand here. It's delicious! Do you want to try it?" Chara offered me her cone.

"You know that's impossible. I can't interact with physical objects in this form." I replied, thank god she isn't killing everyone for entertainment. Chocolate proved to be effective in distracting her.

"Haha~ I know. Partner do you know this girl beside me? Since I got out of our inn. She has been glued to me and persuading me to something? Her attire and hair looks similar but I can't seem to remember this fellow." Chara mentally said to me and gestured to her other side with her thumb.

Oh... She finally found us, huh? Took her long enough. Chara might have forgotten her since she was in the Event seeker three weeks ago, but I haven't. And now here she was, eating some ice cream with her...

Neopolitan.

END

A/N:

(1): There are many games that can change our perspective easily. Lego games are examples. You can easily change from two character perspectives easily.

(2): Not all games have stats system in it so that's the draw back to his ability.

(3): Commonly, stats in games are maxed at 255 (two hexadecimal digits), which when divided into seven categories will be as follows:

F: 0 – 36 (Below Average)

E: 37 – 73 (Average)

D: 74 – 109 (Semi-peak)

C: 110 – 145 (Peak)

B: 146 – 181 (Super)

A: 182 – 217 (Monstrous)

S: 218 – 255 (Beyond)

+: Enchantment

-: Drawback/Weakness

Jaune strength rating was D, so I set it to 81 (totally random value I picked for a D rating). Hexadecimal for 81 is 51, which when edited to FF changed it into an S rating of 255.

Threat level.

None: It means it's classified as safe and never a threat to other.

Low: Can harm someone at the same rank but futile against one rank higher or even above. The weakest threat level.

Low-Mid: Can beat Low level threat with a bit effort. But hard to fight with one rank higher threat.

Low-High: to those who able to harm one rank higher threat. But never beat them.

Low-End: Can beat multiple low ranked opponents with efforts depending on number it faces. Example, Low opponent must be 10 and he can beat them or 5 Low-Mid and he can beat them or 2 Low-high. But can't defeat one rank higher threat.

(From here on. Everything have the same concept as above)

Mid-Low

Mid

Mid-High

Mid-End

High-Low

High-Mid

High

High-End

Unknown: those who have mysterious strength and can't be calculated until it revealed itself.

Immeasurable: To those who can't be calculated anymore and its threat it's beyond what mortal and immortal can imagine. This threat level can be treated as God. (Vegeta might be saying "it's over 9000!" at this point).

Don't mind this much though. I just loved to create stats.

(4): Yeah, he pretty much can see other hidden abilities. I chose that semblance for Cardin since I've seen him use it two/three times in other fics. So I will follow them and give him shockwave semblances.

(5): yeah. Since our powers are limited by the creator a.k.a. "game developer", they only let us do what they want us to do and follow their rules, we can't deny it. Hacking can break several rules though.

(6): Well, as you guessed. He just activated a cheat. But he won't ever do it again though... probably.

(7): If you ever watched Fate series from Type-moon, then you know what it is. For those who don't know, check it out on YouTube, search for "Saber Excalibur."

(8): I don't know if Ruby really is afraid of ghosts. So I hope you're not mad.

That wraps it up. this chapter takes place after Cardin beat Jaune and before red sap incident where Jaune beat Ursa. Now the canon has been differed. See you again in next week


	9. NOTE

Yo everyone, This is Raygha for UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse. Its been a while since the last i touched this story. This is not a chapter but i just want to know if there is still anyone want this story to continue. I lost interest before and might want to drop this. But if some of you still want to read this series, Put your though in review. I will consider making one again.


	10. NOTE EX

And hello everyone this is Raygha. Guess what? i'm dropping this story to 'i will continue it' section.


	11. Sparing Part 1

A/N: Welcome to UnderCONTROL invade RWBY verse. What, surprised? Well, April Fools! Wait, it's already past, huh? Well, enjoy.

Warning: I decide to change it to 3rd POV. Tell me if this better or worse.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

"Well Partner, can you explain who she is again?" Chara asked, looking confused. The girl before them had oddly colored hair and also odd looking eyes. One could easily tell she was definitely not a side character. Player began explaining.

"You don't remember? Think back on why we came here." Chara began thinking hard while licking her chocolate ice cream delicately as Neo sat beside her.

"Oh! You're that parasol girl!" She declared in front of Neo which confused her since she was sure this was the first time they met. But, who knows? Maybe she saw her while in action? This was what Neo thought.

"..." She used gestures to communicate which Player couldn't understand at all. But Chara, when she became one with Frisk who proved to be blind and has the inability to speak, understood the gist of it.

"You want to hire me? Why is that? As far as I know, I'm not a mercenary or anything." She said which only made her persistently ask her.

Since Chara had finished her ice cream she decided to ignore the girl and leave. Player wanted to convince her that she was the main reason they went here but she didn't listen at all and wanted to play some more. It had been a long time since she had a corporeal body of her own.

Neo was determined and continued following her like a bodyguard. Chara grew annoyed and wanted to dispose of the girl immediately for ruining her mood.

"Yo, Partner. Can I kill her? She has been quite the nuisance already." She said with a sour mood shown in her face. If only Player had a physical body, he would have already started sweating thinking of an excuse to tell her.

"No... Not yet, at least. She is not a threat yet. But if she stays persistent then we can take her down immediately. For now, you can threaten her or just ignore her. Or even better, talk to her." Player said. He wanted Chara to talk to her since he could feel there would be an event. But he couldn't force her to do it, her determination was still high enough to defy him and he couldn't take control of her at the moment.

But Player truly wanted something interesting right now. This was his sole amusement, to find something that could keep him entertained. His way of life was already boring that he could do the Genocide route again right now. But his vow remained and Player wanted to fulfill it. He still contemplated to use "SKIP" to cut the time to where something would finally interesting show up. (1)

"Partner, you're thinking about something nasty right? It's like you want to mess with Reality again. Aren't SAVE and LOAD not enough to mess with the universe we are currently in?" She said looking at his direction, which to normal people would appear as Chara talking to herself. Neo was confused at the sight before her but her determination never diminished.

"Hehe well, should we take her offer?" Player suggested, which made her think for a bit before a mischievous smile came to her face. She then turned to Neo.

"Hey parasol girl. I will accept your offer, but only if you can defeat me. How about that?" Neo nodded without second thoughts at her challenge, seeing this would be a good opportunity to test her skills.

"Then it's decided. Partner, can you point out a good place for us to spar?" Chara asked loudly. She asked Player for directions since he was the one in control and guided her throughout her journey like always. Well, he was also known as Guider after all. (2)

"I guess this is a good way to kill time. [Open Interface number 5. MAP]" Within Chara and Player's field of vision, floating hologram appeared and showed the layout of Vale. The display was nonexistent to the eyes of other people except them, even to most self-aware like Sans. (3)

"This one looks all right." Player pointed at an open space on the map, which was like a soccer field. The map also showed other entities as a red symbol for male and female figures, the same seen in comfort rooms.

-II—II-

Neo and Chara arrived at the stadium that was recommend for their fight. The area was not in use and no one else was around to see them as Player made sure of this. He placed a save sphere nearby so they could rewind time in case the need arose. (4)

"If I lose, I will listen to everything you say. But if I win, you better stay out of my sight because you're an eye sore or I'll kill you. Now then, I wonder if you can keep up with me?" Chara said arrogantly while Neo only smiled as she finally had a chance to test her.

Neo always used her parasol for fights but when she saw Chara's weapon she raised her eyebrows. She was only using a knife, the blade no longer than a few inches. Neo knew many weird weapons like her parasol and Roman's cane, but a kitchen knife was out of the question.

'I guess we can get along well.' Thought Neo while rotating her parasol playfully. Chara only grinned, one that screamed excitement.

"Then, let's start!" She said and without further ado, Chara dashed with blinding speed that caught Neo by surprise. She neared her and with her knife at the ready, she gave one quick slash and cut off her head from her body.

They were soon shocked when the "Neo" before them shattered like glass and the real one appeared behind them, aiming to hit Chara with her parasol. Thanks to Player's instructions, she dodged the attack without even looking and took some distance.

"Looks like this won't be easy, huh Partner? I think we need to be patient, but at least this fight won't be as boring as with those Grimm." She said, playfully tossing her knife in between her hands.

Player was also a bit excited that finally, a challenge was before them. He was sure he'll enjoy every moment he had in this world while it lasted.

END

A/N: Done. Guess I can only afford a small chapter since UnderCONTROL is officially a side project. Now to answer some reviews.

(1): In game, you already know what this mean right? you can skip cutscene you don't want to. And it seems like you can cut the time it self

(2): Hell, We always guide our character to the ending we want. Even you can guide your character to suicide over and over if you want to.

(3): Yeah, this is map in most of RPG game out there. There is no way for in-game character to notice we have that convenient map. Although i guess Sans have a chance to notice it.

(4): Well, this is part of Player limit. He or Creator must choose an object for Player to SAVE. Is not like God Flowey who have absolute control over space-time where he can save anywhere. But Player can have Absolute control over space-time too if its game like visual novel and such. It just depends on Creator to how much he limit us. But simulator is our form to control over space-time with skill "Save States"

Zapper3000380: Well yeah, she is "she."

CD123505: Of course Player is basically us. He is capable of doing what we can do.

Guess that's all for now. Bye!


End file.
